Valentine's Day
by staindgrey
Summary: A Rebecca x Jill yuri. After Jill's death, Rebecca remembers how she fell in love with her lover, her savior, her life...


**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I don't own Resident Evil/Biohazard or any of its characters. Those rights belong to Capcom. Oh well. But in case you're reading my other Resident Evil fic, A Deadly Mistake, I'd like you to know that these stories have nothing to do with one another. WARNING: This is a femslash, shoujo-ai, yuri, whatever you wanna call it, there are lesbians. If you don't want to read it, don't. Don't flame me over it, please.

---

**Resident Evil: Valentine's Day**

**---**

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away from sight  
Another darkness over day, that night_

The sky was painted with a beautiful array of colors, splashed with orange and red and yellow as the sun slowly set behind the horizon. A chilly autumn breeze rushed along the cold cheeks of the gathered crowd as it blew the dead yet brightly colored leaves around at their feet. Birds chirped happily as they flew around in the sky, finding and gathering food for the long winter to come. The setting would have been gorgeous on any other day than this, in any other place than the town cemetery…

_  
And the clouds above move closer,  
Looking so dissatisfied,  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing…_

Why did this happen? Why to her? All of the gathered were either crying, praying, or silently remembering, thinking of what they missed, what they could have done, what they wished they could say now… Her mother cried until there was nothing left inside her to give, her father simply held the woman's shoulder, remaining practically dead himself as his eyes never once looked away from the closed coffin. But one young woman standing directly next to the coffin at the front of the gathered crowd felt even more torn than the deceased's own mother. Yet all she could do was let a few stray tears fall down her blushing cheeks, sniffling silently, feeling cold and alone. Thoughts of remorse, guilt, and hatred for anything and everything that wouldn't bring her back filled the poor young lady's mind. Why was the world still moving? Why didn't it stop for her? How could anyone possibly keep on living without her? She hated the setting sun. She hated the singing birds. She hated the wind and the waving blades of grass it blew. She hated everything that wasn't… _her_…

_I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Because my path had lost direction somehow  
A black wind took you away from sight  
Another darkness over day, that night_

"Jill Valentine was a vital and unforgettable part of our organization," said Chris Redfield, her former partner. "She was loving, brave, and a friend to us all. She's the reason I'm still alive today…"

As caring as those words were, they weren't enough. Not for Rebecca Chambers. She was more than just an 'unforgettable part' of S.T.A.R.S., she was more than just loving, brave, and a friend. She was more than any amount of warm adjectives he could come up with. As long as she remained in that coffin, Rebecca was convinced that there was no way anybody could even come close to summing up what she meant to her, what she was…

_  
And the clouds above more closer,  
Looking so dissatisfied,  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside_

Her closest friends, her relatives, people who cared for her most, all gave their final goodbyes, yet Rebecca could not say anything. She couldn't speak to anyone. She couldn't say any last words for her, or give some loving speech of how much she meant to her. She couldn't do anything but tear herself apart on the inside for letting her die, for watching her get killed before her very eyes. She held her lone white rose in her white-knuckled hand as a single rain drop fell on her hand, followed by another and then another. The service administrator urged for them to place the coffin inside the earth before the rain picked up, and so the final ceremony was cut short. Rebecca's emerald eyes didn't leave the lonely wooden case, they wouldn't leave where she was…

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing…_

"I'm sorry…" were her only words, spoken at the volume of her normal breathing, as she laid her lone rose on the coffin and slowly walked through the group of depressed faces, knowing that none of them felt the way she did, despite their obvious pain. They respectfully let her leave, moving out of her way and avoiding eye contact, knowing this was apparently too much for her, though no one would ever know just why. Her secret was what was killing her: the pain of losing one's wife was one that could not be described or even fathomed by anyone that had not already experienced it. A crying Rebecca learned this for herself as her silent tears became loud sobs, mixing with the increasing rain in a mess of wetness upon her red cheeks. She ran away from the funeral, trying desperately to escape that cemetery more than she had ever wanted to escape anything in her life. And as she ran, her black dress now drenched with rain, her mind raced with a million thoughts of loneliness, of darkness and depression, all the consequence of falling in love only to watch her love die.

As day turned to night, sunshine into rain, she breathed through her sobs, "I loved you, Jill…"

_So now you're gone..._  
_And I was wrong..._  
_I never knew what it was like..._  
_To be alone..._

_...On a Valentine's Day_

---

Alright, this was just the prologue, the rest of the story will be in story format with Jill alive, don't worry. Also, this will be the only songfic chapter, also not to worry. (the song, in case you were wondering, is Linkin Park's "Valentine's Day") I will be updating this story when I can but I've got a busy few weeks coming up, and two other stories to update as well, so please be patient with me! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
